Suficiente
by yageni
Summary: Renji y Kira tienen algo, pero el pelirrojo siente que no puede soportar mas ese tira y afloje que sostiene con el otro amante del rubio... Shoene Ai


Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, blah blah, blah, yada, yada =P pero el plot es todo MIO XD LOL

* * *

><p>Renji se acostó boca arriba en la cama.<p>

Durante unos largos minutos se dedicó a mirar el techo. El techo blanco, vacío, sin manchas ni imperfecciones.

¿Cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Cuándo tendría suficiente?

Pero ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Porque venía dando vueltas, giros y giros en esa espiral descendente y era de nunca acabar.

No podía ponerle un final. Quería, pero a la vez, algo se lo impedía. Era amor, mezclado con miedo. Miedo de perderle, de dejarle ir. De quedarse solo. Y él también sentía lo mismo. Eso sólo hacía todo más difícil.

Cuando parecía que algo iba a cambiar, cuando vislumbraba una luz al final del túnel, la noche se volvía a cernir sobre él, borrando cualquier atisbo de esperanza, y cualquier rastro de algo similar a esta quedaba reducido a una tonta ilusión. Ahogando toda posibilidad.

Pero él; él era el idiota que siempre estaba ahí, que se quedaba despierto hasta entrada la madrugada, la puerta invariablemente abierta, sólo para Izuru.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y la visión de ese cielo raso incólume se le nublaba.

Nadie daría un penique por esa relación. Y de hecho, nadie sabía que andaban juntos. Parecía un amor no correspondido. Quizás lo fuera… quizás el único en todo el Seireitei que creía que Izuru le quería como algo más que como un amigo era él.

Se secó los ojos con el revés de la mano.

¿Era acaso un iluso?

No quería responder a esas preguntas que constantemente golpeaban su mente.

Prefería volver atrás, evadirse sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Como cuando le conoció en la academia y junto con Hinamori se hicieron amigos inseparables. Como cuando le había ayudado y dado su apoyo incondicional cuando Rukia fue adoptada por los Kuchiki… y todas las veces que le habían cambiado de escuadrón. Kira siempre había estado ahí.

Y luego, luego se habían vuelto amantes…

Recordaba ese día con tanta nitidez y facilidad como evocar los sucesos de las ultimas horas del día.

Se había despertado con Izuru golpeando a su puerta con insistencia.

Esa mañana en particular el tercer escuadrón necesitaba papeleo que estaba bajo llave en el sexto y como el capitán Kuchiki no estaba en su casa, el rubio había optado pasar por casa del teniente, que estaba de franco. Fastidiado, Renji le había guiado medio dormido por los pasillos del sexto batallón.

En el trascurso de esos breves minutos, sus ojos azules se habían clavado en su desarreglada persona, de una manera un tanto extraña, y cada vez que eso sucedía una miríada de mariposas aleteaba dentro de su estomago.

Estaba de cuclillas frente a un pequeño archivero sacando pilas y pilas de papeles cuando notó esa rara mirada en el otro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara? —le preguntó, extrañado por la actitud callada y taciturna del otro.

—No, sólo pensaba que te ves muy bien cuando recién despiertas —le contestó sonriente, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

Eso le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero se recuperó rápido, y tomándole por el uniforme le atrajo hasta si para besarle en la boca muy superficialmente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio tocándose los labios.

—No lo sé —le contestó nervioso, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse. ¿Había sido una mala idea dejarse llevar por sus impulsos?

—Espera —otra vez esa manera tan particular de mirarle, que le quemaba y le escocía—¿No crees que deberíamos averiguarlo?

Nunca imaginó que palabras tan simples pudiesen sonar tan pecaminosas en esos finos labios mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su boca.

Esa misma noche se dio por fin el gusto de conocerle como siempre había querido hacerlo. Podía con facilidad evocar cada gemido, el tacto de su piel, el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo masculino y fuerte. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en las que al estar así con él, creyó que podría ser feliz. Sólo quedaba el detalle de contarle lo que realmente sentía, lo que en verdad esperaba de él.

Luego una tarde, toda esa eculebración se fue por el caño, al caer en la cuenta de que su amigo tenía una relación más que estrecha con su superior.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Peor, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego que no lo había notado antes?

Paciente esperó a que éste se lo contara.

Mas cuando ese día llegó no supo si sentirse aliviado, enojado, feliz, ofendido. Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, y él se limitó a jugar el papel del buen amigo.

Pronto se arrepentiría. Ser el confidente y el amante al mismo tiempo se había vuelto un arma de doble filo, y detener esa espada con las manos desnudas no era una proeza que pudiese realizar por mucho tiempo.

Una tarde, un vaso de sake por medio para juntar valor, le confesó a su amigo lo que le pasaba. Le explicó que estaba enamorado de él, que quería todo el maldito paquete, nada a medias, y si él no estaba de acuerdo, no importaba, porque aún podían seguir siendo sólo amigos.

Para su decepción el teniente del tercer escuadrón entendió sus razones y no se opuso a las mismas en absoluto. Sencillamente no podía. Quería mucho a Renji, pero no estaba en él corresponderle como este se merecía y dejar a su capitán. Aun cuando este le hiriese, o le dañase o no le quisiese como él deseaba.

Izuru se mantuvo alejado de él en la medida de sus posibilidades, pero se sabía débil y las noches en que él y su capitán no coincidían buscaba al fukutaicho del sexto escuadrón.

Le buscaba según sus propias palabras como su amigo, para que le escuchara y le aconsejara como había hecho antes.

Y Abarai accedía, pero cuando se encontraban, aun cuando él, más que nadie, había querido cumplir con aquel trato, no podía. Aquello era más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

Verle herido lo vencía, le ganaba; le derrotaba en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y él cedía y se entregaba, le abrazaba, lo consolaba, le escuchaba, volvía a abrirle su corazón. Se sumergía en su cuerpo de nuevo, una y otra vez, tratando inútilmente de borrar los rastros de aquel hombre que no le quería, que no le merecía, al menos no a sus ojos.

Y que irónica era la vida.

Porque cuando algunos de sus amigos escucharon su historia, le repitieron las misma palabras que él le dijera. Que debía dejarle, porque le dañaba, porque él se merecía a alguien mejor. Alguien que le correspondiese, alguien que le amara... Pero le entendía, porque el simplemente no podía.

Por eso se preguntaba de manera constante: ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Cuándo tendría suficiente?

Finalmente ese verano terminó, llevándose todas esas preguntas con él.

* * *

><p>Read and review Please!<p> 


End file.
